Stalked
by Lost-Fire-Girl
Summary: tony has alot of secrets and when a stalker threatens him tony has to revel them


Stalker City

Dinozzo liked women. Well truth be told he like women and men. OK so no he liked women and Gibbs. OK so he just likes Gibbs. So now he was a this weird little gay bar looking for somebody to take home. He needed to get his boss out of his head. His boss had rules many many rules. Rule #12 no dating coworkers. So he was in love with the one person he couldn't have. He'd spent the last hour here. Dinozzo had never liked having to go on dates like this. One night stands weren't his thing contrary to believe. All the story's of his conquest were lies. He only had sex if he like them and if the dated over a month. So after waiting another ten minutes he headed to the door. He wouldn't have been a very good special agent if he didn't see the man that stalked him out the door. When he reach his cart he was slammed painfully against the car.

"You look so nice." The man was drunk and seemed vaguely familiar. He grabbed Tonys butt and Tony fought. He didn't like being treated like that. He got into his precious '66 mustang a replacement for the one that blew up. The man had rebound quickly slamming his fight into his cars windshield cracking it.

" _**È stronzo**_!" He cursed in Italian. He started the car and backed out before further damage came to his car. "_**Ha fottuto il mio windshield.**_" He was not paying attention to where he was going and ended up at Gibbs house. Sighing he started to back out when a car stopped across the street and no one got out. Shaking his head he thought nothing of it and drove home. He got a new place and had a small kitchen and bathroom but the large living room and bedroom more then made up for it. The back yard was spacious too. He got it pretty cheap. His father did something goo in his life and had left the family company and millions in his hands. He had sold the company and made even more but he put it all in the bank and he stayed at his job. He could quite any time he wanted. But that would mean no more Gibbs. He'd have to settle with a hand job tonight. He had taken a shower and he had placed his badge and gun in the safe behind the picture of his mother. He was almost asleep when he had heard the sound a very faint shuffling . Getting up to check out the noise he heard someone coming up the steps. Walking out he seen the man from earlier.

"_**Merda**_." Tony hoped back into his room and grabbed his pants and put them on quickly. The man from earlier walked in and Dinozzo knew he wouldn't be able to take him. The man was a giant it was amazing he could do any thing before so he did the next best thing.. As the man advanced Tony waited before he could make a run for it. The man was in the middle of the room when he made a mad dash for it. Unfortunately he had guessed prematurely because the man grabbed his arm and threw him into his night stand making the lamp drop on his shoulder and head. His vision blurred and he could feel the blood rolling down his chest and back. Standing proved to be difficult for tony so he relied on the secrete he kept from everybody. Dinozzo body seemed to shift but to humans it was like he disappeared and there in his place was a cheetah. The man made a yelp before Dinozzo pounced on him and down the stairs and out the door he didn't stop until he was at Gibbs house where he walked down to the basement. Gibbs looked up to see a cheetah in the basement at the end of the stairs. It walked to him slowly like it meant him no harm and rubbed itself on him purring. IT stopped walked back a few steps and seemed to flash before there stood Dinozzo fully naked. "_**So che il suo uno shock, ma mi veniva pedinato e il tizio è venuto nel mio hopme e ho dovuto spostare di scappare. Ho ereditato la forma mia madre.**_" Tony said not realizing he was speaking in Italian. Gibbs shook the shock from him and said "Dinozzo I don' speak Italian." Looking sheepish tony scratched the back of his head. "Sorry boss. My mother was a shifter and my farther was too. So that's the reason I came in like a cheetah. I was being stalked by some guy and it was the only was." Taking a good look at Dinozzo he saw the blood coming from tiny cut and a small slash at the back of his neck.

"Abs already knows and so does Ducky."

"Well looks like I need to call Ducky now your really banged up. How did this happen?" Gibbs had put his arm around Tony to help and felt him stiffen. " I was at a bar and he was following me. Now that I think about it I've seen him at most of the bars I went to and I guess he likes me." Gibbs could tell he was only telling half the truth but he didn't press instead he sighed and lead him to his bedroom. He walked over to his dress and pulled out some boxers and pants for tony to wear.

"Thanks boss."

"Go clean up tony I'll call Ducky."

Nodding Tony did as he was told and when he came out Ducky was there. A through examination proved that they were all minor cut and some mild bruising.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"If you tell me where you were when you noticed him and how long."

"I was a a gay bar in downtown area and he was in most of the gay bars I was at. I'm bisexual." He looked away from his boss afraid to see the disgust. Instead Gibbs walked to Tony and lifted his chin and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Will you be my lover Tony?"

"Sì boss."

"Good."

"But what about rule #12?"

"Rules are made to be broken."

"I see."

Tony never got stalked again cause he moved in with Gibbs and the guy that had stalked him ended up dead three days later.

**An:**

**Si means yes**

_**So che il suo uno shock, ma mi veniva pedinato e il tizio è venuto nel mio home e ho dovuto spostare di scappare. Ho ereditato la forma mia madre means I know its a shock, but I was being stalked and the guy came into my home and I had moved to escape. I inherited my mother's form**_

_**Merda-crap or shit**_

_**Ha fottuto il mio windshield.-He fucked my windshield.**_

_**È stronzo!- you asshole**_

_**Hope you like it. Kinda have to feel bad for Gibbs cause Tony blabs in this one. Reviews for cookies. Come on I don't bite...much.**_

_**Gibbs-She gave me Tony review.**_

_**Tonys muffled cries in the back ground**_

_**I love me some good dose of craziness!**_


End file.
